


Yours

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Sometimes the line between angels and demons gets blurry.
- This fanwork was created for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fyl4lt)


End file.
